sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Wright
)]] Name: Stephanie Wright Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Tennis, reading, listening to music Appearance: Although she hasn't been training for a while, Stephanie maintains a 160 lb weight on her 5'11" frame. Stephanie has a lean athletic build from years of sports and an average size bust. She is rather proud of her height, in part due to her advantage in sport. While she has no qualms about wearing heels, she prefers to stick to her tennis shoes. Stephanie's dark brown hair falls to shoulder level , with bangs that stop just short of her eyes. She often wears her hair back in a ponytail held by a bright yellow ribbon. Her face is rounded, with a small nose, full lips and bright brown eyes that often look slightly unfocused. While she requires glasses, she prefers to do without them, only putting them on in class. Stephanie does use contacts but she finds them uncomfortable and rarely uses them outside of tennis. She uses minimal amounts of makeup, though she does make exceptions for formal events. She still wears an elbow sleeve as her arm has not fully recovered from her fracture. Another result of the fracture is a scar along her forearm, stretching from her elbow to halfway down the forearm. Stephanie likes wearing jackets and is almost never seen without one. While she has always liked wearing jackets, she wears them more often nowadays to cover the scar on her forearm. Her favourite jacket is a red cropped motorcycle jacket that she had recently gotten from her brother. Apart from her jackets, the rest of her clothes are comparatively drab. Her tops tend to be simple T-shirts, usually light colours such as blue or white. While she likes wearing jeans, she can rarely find any that fit well. As a result, she wears dark coloured skirts for the most part. For shoes, Stephanie often wears flats, such as her tennis shoes, as she doesn't want to stand out above the crowd too much. On the day of the abduction, Stephanie was wearing her red jacket over a white t-shirt paired with a black skirt. She was also wearing ankle-length cotton leggings with a pair of dark blue canvas shoes. Biography: Stephanie is the second and youngest child of Alexander and Victoria Wright. Alexander works as an officer in Seattle's police force while Victoria is an accountant at a local hospital. Her brother Ryan is three years older than her. For most of her early childhood, Victoria and Alexander's jobs had kept them out of the house for most of the day and Ryan was at school. Therefore, Stephanie spent most of her time at home with a nanny. Her parents still tried to be involved in her life though, often reading to her before she went to sleep. While she did begin reading at an early age, it was Alexander, who was British and had earned a Bachelor's degree in English from Oxford who had been instrumental in improving her reading. His constant corrections of her mistakes, and his brilliant teaching of phonetics led to her being able to read at a much higher level than most of her peers. Stephanie would spend most of her time reading, partially because her parents didn't let her watch too much television. She would read just about anything she could get her hands on, reading though Dahl, C.S. Lewis and even a chunk of the Encyclopaedia Britannica and had even read through her textbooks on the day she got them. As such, for most of elementary and middle school, Stephanie was one of those star students that achieved almost full marks on every test. While she was bright, her main advantage came from her reading. While her grades were brilliant, putting her at the top of the class almost every time, Stephanie often daydreamed in class, sometimes finding what the teachers were saying boring and little more than mere repetition of what she already knew. While she did have a few close friends, she didn't interact with them outside of class preferring to spend recess and lunch with a book. Stephanie signed up for tennis in third grade at the behest of her parents. They had decided that it would be good for her to spend some time playing sports, especially after hearing the teachers' comments about her attitude in class. While she was not particularly good, she it wasn't long before she found a real interest in it. It was a simple game, a one-on-one confrontation that was as much mental as physical. It was spontaneous, fast and every moment, every movement counted for something. It was a good way for her to vent or to simply exert herself. Tennis became a huge motivator for Stephanie. She had a good time playing it and even made a few close friends there. The transition to middle school didn't go too well for Stephanie. She was still as shy as ever, and rarely hung out with her few friends. Bullies would pick on her for sitting alone during lunch, often going out of their way to make trouble to try and get a reaction out of her. Stephanie would always do her best to ignore them but that never seemed to work. The bullying continued on through most of middle school. While she didn't have a problem with self-esteem, she couldn't take this sort of treatment. While they were usually merely teasing her, she couldn't help but take each of those slights personally. She did try talking to the teachers about it and they had acted upon it, reprimanding the kids at fault. However, the teasing would always continue not long after. But after bottling up her anger towards the bullies for so long, it didn't take much for her lose it. One day, while a couple of bullies were making fun of her, she simply walked up to them and punched them each of them squarely in the jaw. Stephanie felt guilty for days afterwards, despite strongly believing that she was doing the right thing. The teachers never knew what to do with her. She was honestly repentant about the incident. In the mean time, her parents had sent her for anger management courses which seemed to work for a while but time and again she would end up in fights. In the end, it took a visit to the Principal's office and the threat of suspension that made her resolve not to fight again. Nevertheless, she still maintained contempt towards bullies even if she wouldn't act on it. However, rumours of her violence had spread throughout the school. The idea of a bully being taken by surprise by a quiet girl was far too cool of a story for it not to spread. It wasn't long before just about every student in school knew about what she had done. This compounded her difficulty in making friends during middle school. The Wright family had always been close. Both Victoria and Alexander were adamant on spending time with their children. They would often go out on trips together on weekends and having dinner as a family was just about mandatory. Ryan and Stephanie were close, perhaps in part due to her relatively secluded childhood. Ryan would often fetch Stephanie home from school. In high school, he would appear in his flashy red motorbike that he got on his 18th birthday and the two of them would speed through the streets of Seattle back home. Ryan might be said to be the antithesis to Stephanie, his laid back attitude in sharp contrast with Stephanie's seriousness. Ryan had a sort of charisma around him, and he always got along well with his friends. His grades were never brilliant, but he always got by without putting in any effort. Stephanie had always looked up to Ryan. While she was unable to make friends easily, Ryan did so effortlessly, and he seemed to treat just about anyone as a close friend almost instantly. His innately social character was something that Stephanie hoped to emulate but was often too afraid of social conventions and the perceptions of others to do so. Stephanie did her best to change her reputation in high school. She spent more time hanging out with her friends and has made an effort to be more involved in social events such as parties. She tried to join other clubs for a bit and even joined the student council. Nonetheless, she still maintains much of her shyness and has difficulty with new people, preferring to stick to her usual group of friends. Even in high school, tennis remained a major part of Stephanie's life. She was one of the hardest workers on the team, spending long hours training in the hopes of playing at a national level. Her efforts paid off in junior year, when she her coach decided to let her try for the US Open National Playoffs Sectionals. Stephanie was delighted. Winning the sectionals were a chance for her to enter professional play, something that she had always dreamed of. Stephanie was sorely disappointed when her parents were unable to make it on the day of her first match but Ryan was there to cheer for her. She won her first match handily, and Ryan decided to take her out to town to celebrate her first victory. However, the celebration was cut short abruptly when Ryan crashed into a car that had suddenly turned into the road. Stephanie got off lucky, suffering only a elbow fracture, but Ryan bore the worst of it, breaking several ribs and his ankle. Her dreams were crushed that day. Despite winning her first match, Stephanie had no choice but to forfeit from the competition. While the fracture is mostly fine now, the physiotherapy has taken a few months and she hasn't been back to training since the accident. Her grades had already been falling due to her busy schedule but hospital time and physiotherapy have made this even worse. Compounding this issue was the fact that Stephanie believed in her own intelligence and that she doesn't need to study, resulting in her grades falling to a C-average that is the minimum requirement for a council. As for romance, she is completely incapable of acting on her crushes. She has been asked out a few times and has gone on a few dates, but she is still unsure about romance. She does want a boyfriend but she is also at the same time hesitant about a serious relationship. Stephanie is extremely goal-oriented and when she decides on doing something, she won't stop until she has completed it. She still takes things very personally and may get defensive when under stress. Her time in council has made her more self-confident, especially in speaking situations. Furthermore, Stephanie is extremely goal-oriented and when she decides on doing something, she won't stop until she has completed it. Advantages: Stephanie's tennis training keeps her fit and agile. She can keep calm even in tough situations and thinks things though carefully before acting. She possesses strong determination and won't stop until she succeeds. Disadvantages: Her right elbow still suffers from stiffness and pain and may pose a challenge to her. She can't stand bullies and jerks and may lash out at them causing more trouble than she can get out of. Her reputation as being violent hasn't quite gone away and this may discourage potential allies from teaming up with her. Her dislike of wearing glasses may also prove to be a problem. Designated Number: Female student No. 023 --- Designated Weapon: Large spade shovel Conclusion: The injury, her history, and that weapon all combine to suggest that G023 will not be long for this game. Maybe she'll beat the odds, though. Past G023s have always managed to do well for themselves, but never to actually make it out alive. Really, though, what' up with all the injured kids this season? - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Randomness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Randomness Kills: None Killed By: Christopher Harlin Collected Weapons: 'Large spade shovel (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Mallory McCormick, Brian Zhdanovich 'Enemies: 'Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stephanie, in chronological order. V5: *Disneyland with the Death Penalty *May The Odds Not Fuck You In The Butt *Good Day Sunshine *Fluffytown *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Fools and High Places *O-Lan, You Are the Earth *Wish I Had a Chance, Here *Exposure *In Total Control Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephanie Wright. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I think what Stands out to me the most about Stephanie is that there was this tendency for her to enter threads at the worst times, and leave without having done much, once Mallory died. Her beginning sting was actually pretty nice, and I think the two served as pretty good foils for one another, but unfortunately, I can't muster much more to say beyond that. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students